


Concentrated

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 Critical Mass, F/M, Fluff, oddballsga challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Written for oddballsga's Elizabeth/Radek drabble challenge.





	Concentrated

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Vague ones for "Critical Mass", it won't make much sense otherwise.
> 
> Originally posted elsewhere in 2006.

This doesn't mean anything. She certainly isn't looking at him like he's 'cute'. Amused - maybe. He tries to hold back the words he had saved for anyone who dared express an opinion other than sympathetic on his predicament. But he's rapidly losing recollection of them, all because she's looking at him like that. Head tilted one way, as if she's trying to figure him out, with a small quirk of a smile on her lips. Her lips parted slightly, showing the pink of her tongue, teeth biting it gently as she concentrates - on him. He definitely can't remember anything now.


End file.
